starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mira Han and Matt Horner (Co-op Missions)
|image=MiraHanMattHorner Coop Game1.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender= |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Fleet Mira's Marauders |campname=''Co-op Missions'' |role= |nocat=x |job= |family= |voice= |concattop= |notes= Strengths vs. Mutators Weakness vs. Mutators }} Mira Han and Matt Horner are a future commander duo Co-op Missions. Both will command a single army, but Han will be able to field high damage but low health ground units, while Horner will be able to field powerful Terran Dominion air forces. StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. Han will be able to collect scrap from her fallen units, allowing her to partially refund their cost. Her starports are named assault galleons, and can produce close to the field while serving as combat units. Han will be able to field reapers that can temporarily fly to attack air units and toss explosive charges, and hellbats and hellions that ignite nearby enemies upon death, causing them to run around in fear. Horner meanwhile builds units from a starport, and can deploy strike fighters that can aim with precision strikes. Horner is able to deploy Asteria wraiths, Deimos vikings, Sovereign battlecruisers, and Theia ravens that can see enemies through the fog of war, allowing strike fighters to precision strike them. Han's calldowns include deploying mag mines to the field, allowing her to defend an area, and Space Station Relocation, which teleports one of her space stations into the ground, deploying drones and exploding after a short time. Horner meanwhile can use precision strike with his strike bombers, and summon the Dominion fleet with a Call In the Fleet ability, which attacks enemies in a straight line.Youtube. 2017-11-03. Co-op Commander Preview: Han and Horner. Youtube.com Accessed 2017-11-03. Overview Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Call in the Dominion fleet to conduct kinetic orbital strikes'' *''Order air interdiction bombing strikes'' *''Crush enemies with a nuclear-equipped space station'' *''Collect resources from friendly units as they are killed'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Horner's Units Life Regeneration: +2% - 60% :Stronger Death Chance:+1% - 30% ;Power Set 2 :Significant Others Bonuses: +0.5% - 15% :Double Salvage Chance: +1% - 30% ;Power Set 3 :Air Fleet Travel Distance: +2% - 60% :Mag Mines charges, Cooldown and Arming Time: -1% - 30% Calldown Abilities Army Composition Units and Structures Han and Horner have access to the following units and structures2017-11-03, https://starcraft2.com/en-us/news/21191766. Starcraft2.com Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-11-03: Talent Progression Han and Horner acquire the following talents as they level up. Synergies Achievements Videos Co-op Commander Preview Han and Horner Development Horner originally had a command ship. However, it was felt to be too close to the Hyperion, so it was changed to an advanced medical ship. This was changed again, as the developers felt that as Horner was the admiral of the Dominion Fleet, he should actually be calling down the fleet. Hence, the development of his "call in the fleet" ability.2017-11-04, BlizzCon 2017: Developer Interview StarCraft 2 Game Producer Tim Ismay. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-06 According to the Galaxy Map Editor, at some point in development Han and Horner had access to Warhounds, Valkyries, and the ability to individually construct Griffons. The Dominion starport was a structure Han and Horner could construct instead of one given to the player, and Han and Horner had the ability to use ordnance towers. Han and Horner could also build science facilities.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Patches References Category:Co-op Commanders